


It's All Fun and Games

by Iwillbestrong97



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Backstage shennanigans, F/M, Fluffy, if thats how you spell that...., request combination, worried Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: Request: I had a thought for a Patrick x reader where the reader is hanging out with the guys back stage, goofing off, being silly. Patrick walks away for some reason so it’s the reader with Pete and the guys. Somehow the reader breaks their leg, it’s Pete’s fault so while the 3 are trying to figure out what to do Patrick comes back and is like wtf did you do?! Fluffy? + Patrick x reader where the reader is being silly with some crew members before a show and breaks something. Reader doesn’t want the guys to know what’s happened because (s)he’s afraid (s)he’ll make them go on late or something. While a medic is attempting to patch the reader up one of the guys gets wind of what’s happened and alerts Patrick who has a full-blown freak out, but the reader is all, ‘please just hold my hand’ while what’s broken is reset. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	It's All Fun and Games

“Aren’t we a bit old to be playing tag?” Patrick raised an eyebrow at Pete and I running after each other.

“Gotta act like a kid sometimes. Loosen up, Patrick.” I narrowly avoided Pete reaching for me. Joe and Andy laughed as we ran circles around each other. They were technically playing too but I somehow evoked the wrath of Pete and he was focused on me.

“Give it up, (Y/N). I’ll get you eventually!” I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out.

“Yeah, yeah. You’ve been saying that for the last ten minutes.” I rushed over to hide behind Patrick, using him as a shield.

“How did I get dragged into this,” Patrick said, worried that he was now between me and a determined Pete.

Traveling with one of the biggest bands of the time could be rough. It was early mornings and late nights. On top of that, it was nonstop for almost two months. The only real downtime we got was the afternoon right after soundcheck and before the doors opened. Days off count but that usually involves some sort of sightseeing thing.

“You’re my boyfriend! Aren’t you supposed to protect me or something like that?” Patrick glanced over his shoulder at me.

“You always tell me that you can take care of yourself,” I noted the teasing tone in his voice.

“Well, yeah, but I usually only say that right before something goes wrong and you end up fixing it.” I tossed him a big, innocent grin and he rolled his eyes.

That was enough time for Pete to get around Patrick and tap me on the arm before jumping away, laughing hysterically. I glared at him and Patrick’s shoulders shook with laughter. I glanced between them.

“You jerk! You planned that! How could you betray me,” I called dramatically? “My own lover turns his back on me in favor of that monster.” I clutched my chest as if in pain. The guys laughed at my performance.

I rushed at Andy, but of course he was much faster than the rest of us. Curse his good shape. I chased him around a bit before giving up. Joe caught my attention, or rather his lack of attention. He was staring at what some of the stage hands were doing. I snuck up to him, but Pete thwarted my tagging attempt.

“Joe! Look alive dude!” He snapped back into focus just as I was coming up to him. He jumped away from me. Shit. I was gunna get Pete back. I turned my focus to the small, loud boy. Patrick stood next to him, fighting a smile. When Pete noticed my focus shifted to him, he mimicked my earlier motion of putting Patrick between us.

“Again? Really?” Patrick sighed and stood there helplessly.

“Pete, you got another thing coming if you think I won’t run right through him,” I said. Patrick shifted slightly so he no longer stood in front of Pete.

“Sorry dude. I’m not taking that chance, I’m out.” Joe and Andy laughed.

“Hey now you know how she felt when Patrick wouldn’t protect her,” Joe said, still on high alert from the last time I tried to surprise him.

“See how much it hurts,” I mocked, a smile forming on my face.

“And this is why I’m leaving. Try not to hurt each other, okay? I’ll be right back.” He hurried out and I chuckled. He was adorable sometimes.

Now that he was gone, I could focus on my target. I leaped for Pete and he moved out of the way with ease. I jumped again, and I would have gotten him if he hadn’t tripped. How was his idiocy saving him?

“Honestly, are we even players anymore? I feel like we should pick teams,” Andy said. I rolled my eyes at him.

“I could come after you but any time I try, you’re too fast.”

“Get better at being ‘it.’” The other two boys laughed. Damnit Andy…

“I’m doing my best! How is my own idea, backfiring?”

“You gotta try harder! Go the extra mile, like me,” Pete said, smug. I glared at him. It’s not my fault I was trying to be careful around the expensive equipment. I couldn’t count the number of times he broke a switch or peddle or something.

So, I humored him. I chased after all tree off them, jumping over speakers, playing ‘ring around the rosie’ with some of the sound tables. I was still trying not to knock anything over and Pete noticed. I hyper focused on him. He was going down.

“C’mon, (Y/N). Patrick tells us how determined you get. Let’s see some of it! I’m here, waiting,” he teased. I was going to strangle him.

“Shut up, Pete,” I yelled. I was aggravated. I had never been good at this game, even as a kid. I guess I assumed a group of fully grown guys would be just as bad, if not worse than me. A mistake on my part clearly.

I stalked toward him slowly, trying to get as close as I could. He watched me like a hawk. I fake stepped to the right and just as predicted, Pete went the opposite way. I smirked and went to catch him.

My foot slipped and the other caught on a cord. The ground wasn’t exactly even either. I thought I had regained my footing, but my ankle twisted, and I fell to the ground. Pain shot up my leg. That was combined with the pain from hitting my head on a speaker. Not hard but enough to throb. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming.

“(Y/N)! Are you alright?” The guys hurried over to me, but none got too close. I guess just in case I was faking so they would let their guard down.

“Yeah, I think so. Just twisted my ankle a bit.” I took a breath and moved to stand. I felt a drop of water fall from my chin. Tears streamed down my face. I pushed myself up but the second I put pressure on my left foot, I fell back down. I yelped in pain.

“Ok, clearly you’re not,” Andy said, kneeling next to me. “Any dizziness? Black spots in your vision?” I shook my head. “Which leg is it?”

“The left. I don’t know what happened.” I looked down at my foot. It wasn’t bent in any weird direction, so why did it hurt so bad? “I’ll be fine, just give me a second.” My second attempt at standing went just as poorly as the first.

I tried to rotate my foot. The only response was a shooting pain that made me yelp again. Andy maneuvered my leg slowly, working my shoe off. He had experience with pulled muscles and sprained ankles. He knew how to fix them.

“There isn’t any swelling yet. But I’m going to guess that if you can’t even move it, it’s probably broken.” My eyes widened. I haven’t ever broken a bone. I knew kids back in school who did it all the time. But never me. Never was that lucky.

“Well just get me to the back room or something. I’ll just have one of the stagehands help me. No need for you all to worry.” They had a show and I wasn’t about to get in the way of that.

“So, who’s going to tell Patrick?” I shook my head. We couldn’t tell him, he’d just be worried the rest of the day. It wasn’t that big a deal…

“Tell Patrick what?” We all jumped at his voice. He stood there, arms crossed. He looked between the three guys and then me. I smiled sheepishly at him. He took in the mess of cords and equipment that I knocked over. He sighed and closed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What the fuck did you do?” There was some silence.

“Well, the game might have gotten a bit heated. I challenged her to ‘try harder,’” Pete said, rubbing his neck and avoiding the glare from Patrick.

“We think her ankle is broken,” Joe blurted. A look of anger passed across his features, but only for a moment. Then he was kneeling next to me. He pet my hair gently as a worried, sad smile sat on his face.

“Didn’t I tell you not to get hurt?” I laughed a bit.

“Yeah, sorry. I’ll be fine though, so no need to worry.” He shook his head.

“Sorry for pushing you so much, (Y/N),” Pete said. I shrugged.

“The game was my idea in the first place. I expect a rematch once I get better.” I smirked at him. They all laughed except Patrick.

“Have we learned nothing from this experience?” I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Joe announced that he was going to find the stage manager, so we could get me to the hospital. Andy stood and followed, pulling Pete along with him. I laughed at their stupidity.

“Seriously though, are you ok?” Concerned Patrick was really sweet. I still think he worried too much.

“Yes, Patrick. I’ll be fine. Hurts like a bitch but still.” He sighed and pressed a kiss to the side of my head. “I bet I’ll even be back before the show tonight. So, do your best for me, alright?” He smiled sweetly at me.

“I guess I have to now,” he said. I rolled my eyes and leaned against him. He pressed little kisses against my head. “I can’t help worrying about you, you know.”

“I know. And I love you for it. Even if I tell you not to.” Patrick laughed. The other guys showed up a moment later with a medic and a wheelchair. Patrick helped them lift me up without moving my foot too much.

“Let’s try to not make a habit out of this alright? Promise me.” Patrick squeezed my hand.

“I’ll do my best.”

They all followed me to a back room. The medic propped my foot up on a nearby chair. I didn’t know they kept a doctor on set. I wonder how often he dealt with broken bones.

“Well, I won’t be able to tell if it’s broken without an x-ray. It can’t be too bad considering it doesn’t look twisted. I can set it for now, but I strongly suggest going to the hospital.” I nodded along with what he was saying.

I hated inconveniencing the guys. Patrick would want to go to the hospital with me, but he can’t because of the show.

“I can take her. It was my fault for leaving her alone in the first place,” Patrick piped up. Yepp, I knew it.

“No Patrick. You have a show to do.” He raised an eyebrow at me.

“Weren’t you the one who said you’d be back before we started?” I rolled my eyes.

“Yea, but that doesn’t mean I’ll be back before you have to start preparing. Stay here and someone else can take me.”

“I just don’t want to leave you like this…” he trailed off. The doctor took my foot gently and began to maneuver it around. I flinched at the pressure.

“If you wouldn’t mind, just hold my hand. I’ll be alright after that.” He opened his mouth to protest but I just grabbed his hand. “Please?” The doctor twisted my foot again and I hissed in pain. I felt Patrick squeeze my hand. I smiled at him.

“What am I going to do with you?”

-

In the end, my ankle was broken. It was a minor fracture according to the x-rays. Should be fine in about six weeks. I waddled around in crutches for about a week then was able to get a walking boot which made things much easier.

Patrick was all over me, trying to help. Sometimes he got in the way more than anything, but it was nice. I was happy to have him around. This also didn’t stop Pete from challenging me to various things only involving my arms. Patrick would shut those down relatively quickly. So, we would sneak in arm wrestling competitions when he was in the bathroom. He of course, eventually caught us. Watching him chew out Pete as me and the other two guys laughed was one of the best parts of the tour.


End file.
